


Give us a little love, We never had enough…

by share_the_world



Series: little oneshots [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is in love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Merlin Is Comforting, Oneshot, The World Is Rough, kissing in the dark, they both need some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/share_the_world/pseuds/share_the_world
Summary: Both Arthur and Merlin have hard lives. The lack of love and amount of pressure is probably the best explanation for why they ended up curled up together on Arthur's bed.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: little oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780930
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	Give us a little love, We never had enough…

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Merlin and Arthur first kiss moment, which I thought would be pretty cute. The title is from a song 'give us a little love' i think someone made it into a merthur video on youtube or something… but i guess it just went with the fic.
> 
> would love to say thank you, to the beautiful people who helped me out in the comments on my previous work. i feel a lot better now x

The candle didn’t give off much light, but it still lit up his eyes, they weren’t the brightest now, a little sad, but they were still a sparkling shade of blue. 

The world had always been crazy, and they were crazy together but as Arthur looked at him now he thought everything made perfect sense, he wanted to hold his hand, feel his cold fingers rubb across his palm. But he just didn’t know how.

“It’s hard, I know.” Merlin climbed up onto his bed and sat next to him. He didn’t want to shove him off like he probably should’ve done. He… enjoyed his company.

“I wouldn’t expect you to know what running the kingdom feels like, Merlin.” He mumbled.

And though it was all he had been thinking about since his manservant walked in, it still shocked him when Merlin took his hand. He must’ve felt how surprised he was because he loosened his grip a little. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” he whispered, “just… take it, we all need a hand to hold sometimes.” 

He felt his heartbeat rise as he put his arm round Merlin, he did it slowly, trying to contain how shaky the gesture was. He was the king, he couldn’t be afraid of his feelings for his manservant.

Feelings. He had feelings for… Merlin.

Luckily Merlin didn’t say anything, Arthur watched as his eyes closed. 

The candle flickered out and neither of them moved to relight it.

It was so quiet he could hear him breathing. 

Arthur can still see the shape of his face, the flutter of his eyes lashes, and his lips. he has so much energy inside of him, so much hatred for the world, but when he's with Merlin the anger fades a little, it’s still bright and hot in Arthur's chest but it feels like now he can control it. There’s something about him, that he could never pinpoint.

He didn’t know why he was still there or what they were doing, whenever he thought of Merlin, he always thought they were hopeless, he just never really guessed how little love they both needed. Or how much he liked holding him. 

“Merlin.” He whispered. Not sure what else he was going to say, his name just seemed to fit on his lips. Was there anything else to say? Arthur was uncertain. 

His body shifted in his arms.They were facing each other now, he couldn’t tell how close his face was to his own because of how dark it was, but he could tell that their noses were nearly touching. 

“Arthur-” 

He couldn’t take it anymore, his mouth was right there and open, like- even though he was probably about to say something- it was his cue to reach out and kiss him.

Arthur was grateful for the candle that had burnt out a long time ago. He didn’t want to see his reaction. Merlin probably thought he was going insane, though he thought that himself sometimes. This life had driven him to nearly his breaking point. And he needed an anchor, to pull him back down to earth.

Within seconds Merlin was kissing him back, it was messy and uncertain, but it felt perfect. Something beautiful, in this hazy time. He didn’t want to think of the future, or whatever everyone would think. Though he wanted it to continue.

Merlin was his secret desiree. He needed him. What was he without this mess of a manservant? Probably an even bigger mess…

Had he always longed to be holding him like this, kissing him like this, tasting his mouth that was so warm compared to this cold and dreary night?

He realised at that moment that Merlin was right, he couldn’t last a day without him.

**Author's Note:**

> to all of you readers, thank you so much!!
> 
> pls comment, they make my day, and i would 100% love to know your feedback!!!! :))) <3


End file.
